Message distribution groups, such as electronic mail (email) distribution groups, allow messages to be sent to a wide range of recipients with minimal effort. However, the needs and interests of a distribution group's members can change over time, and there is an ever-present need for easier ways to manage the messaging that takes place within distribution groups.